Lilystar
Lilystar is a tall, slender, cream-colored she-cat with piercing green eyes and a nicked ear. She is the current leader of LilyClan. History Lil and her siblings, Mouse and Bacon, were the kits of two rogue cats, Scott and Nicole. Nicole's sister Kate had adored Scott, and was so jealous of Nicole that she decided to steal her kits. She managed to snatch away Mouse and Bacon, but Lil was lucky and managed to run away and hide in the branches of a tree. The tree happened to be by RiverClan territory, and she was snatched by a marsh hawk just as the young warriors Raincrow and Willowheart spotted her. They managed to save the kit from the bird's clutches and bring her back to the RiverClan nursery. The RiverClan leader, Marshstar, gave Lil to Silverwing, who was nursing two kits, Mudkit and Daisykit. Silverwing and her mate Oaktail named the new kit Lilykit, and she soon came to believe she was born a RiverClan cat, though there was something that seemed to set her apart from the others. Her fur was not as dense, and her paws were not able to catch the slippery fish (which she had never had a taste for). Lilykit was still close to Mudkit and Daisykit. They trained as apprentices together, Lilypaw receiving Raincrow as her mentor, Mudpaw Splashfoot, and Daisypaw Willowheart. As the three apprentices were on their first hunt, Lilypaw saw a water vole among the lilies by the edge of the river, and was just about to snatch it when she saw a petal fall off one of the lilies and land on the other side of the river, where four flowers - a lily, a violet, a flower of blazing amber, and a many-hewed rose sprouted at once. Lilypaw wondered why Raincrow had a grave look on his face, not knowing it was a sign from StarClan about her. Lilypaw stared at the flowers intently, wondering what they were. As she stared into the lily - the flower she was named for, she saw two piercing green eyes in the lily's center staring up at her, much like hers. She began to wonder if she had recieved an omen, but put off the thought for a while. As the six moons of training passed, Lilypaw became a skilled hunter of land prey with her running and jumping abilities. She was admired by the Clan by most cats, but there was one cat in the Clan who saw her as an outcast, and that was Hollypaw, daughter of Silverwing's sister, Jayflight and a slightly younger apprentice. The brown tabby she-cat had always given her an edgy look, as if there was something about her that was suspicious. At the beginning of leaf-bare, Marshstar made Lilypaw, Mudpaw, and Daisypaw warriors - Lilywing, Mudpelt, and Daisyshine. As Lilywing sat vigil that night beside the two cats she considered her siblings, she fell senseless and was confronted by a beautiful golden ginger cat. The cat told her that she was not who she thought she was, and there was more to her than she would ever know. She also said that her time in the Clan was short-lived, and she had her own destiny to fulfill. Unknown to Lilywing, the cat was her true mother, the rogue cat Nicole, who had been recently killed by one of Kate's rogues, a young tom named Feather. Lilywing became suspicious at the many omens she had recieved, but chose to ignore them. While Lilywing and her apprentice, Waterpaw, were out hunting a moon later, she heard hissing between two cats behind a clump of reeds, and stopped to listen, telling Waterpaw to try catching his own fish. She Category:LilyClan Cats Category:Females Category:Leaders Category:Cats